Perfect
by Thre3
Summary: Set in Season 5. - "Whats your defintion of Perfect?" - "Kate," - A conversation between Castle, Espo & Ryan goes a little too far. This is my ATTEMPT at fluffiness, considering the fact that I'm not good at it...Help is ALWAYS wanted! One-Shot.


**For Kick Caskett, my attempt at a Fanfic that is not angsty. **

**A/N: **I need a break from my other fics, so here is a one shot.

**Warning**; This is corny! But I'm not very good at this so cut me some slack please and help me improve!

**Disclaimer**: Do not Own Castle.

.

.

.

Castle sat by Beckett's desk, completely and utterly bored. Beckett was following up on some details with Captain Gates, so he couldn't talk to _her. _Javi was out following up on a suspect on a case, so _he_ was out of the question. Ryan was…Castle couldn't recall where Ryan was that afternoon until he heard him from a distance coming out of the elevator. Castle tried to listen in on the conversation as Ryan approached his desk.

"Alright," he said. "Jenny, I'm fine. No don't worry…Ok, so I'll see you tonight then? Perfect," Ryan hung up his phone and went and turned around, jumping as he was met with a face full of Castle.

"Ryan," he said a serious face and a tone to match.

"God, Castle, you cannot sneak up on me like that. What's up?" he said, frowning and sitting down at his desk.

"I happened to overhear your conversation with Jenny," Castle brought to fingers to his lips, forming a triangle.

"So?" Ryan moved backward on his chair, trying to escape Castle's intense glare.

"As a Writer, I feel it inappropriate that you ended your conversation with the word perfect," Castle said, returning to his normal facial expressions.

"What? I was just happy with what we had planned for tonight," Ryan shot back.

"Let me guess. You're sitting in bed, talking and drinking warm glasses of milk," Castle replied as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Ok, you know what how would you describe Perfect then?" Ryan sat back with a smug look, expecting Castle to choke on his own words. Castle followed suit, sitting back in his chair. He peered around the Precinct, his eyes landing on Beckett as she came out of Gates' office. He unconsciously did a double take as Kate walked to her desk.

"Kate," he muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Ryan said, trying to snap Castle back into this world, failing miserably. Castle's eyes were now fixated on Beckett, who sat silently at her desk, doing her work.

"Perfect," he said, "Someone who can balance their work life with their social life," he started speaking out of nowhere. At that moment, Espo came round and joined the pair who were gawking at Kate Beckett.

"What's going on Bro?" he asked Ryan, who silently told him to be quiet by pointing at Castle. Espo pulled up a chair and sat next to Castle, who was so lost in his own world, he had no idea.

"To me, perfect means being able to understand concept of all work and no play," he chuckled. "It's like having a personality that consists of the right mixture of sweet _and_ sour,"

Espo turned his phone onto his recording application and left it on the desk next to Castle, capturing every word he was saying. "And this is perfection in relation to no one in particular," Espo said with feigned innocence. Castle ignored him and continued talking.

"She's knows what's right and isn't afraid to stand up for it. She has her own voice and isn't afraid to use it," he narrowed his eyes on Beckett and she took a sip of her coffee, blissfully unaware of the three men who had been staring at her for several minutes now.

"Ok, so now we _are_ referring directly to Beckett," Ryan said with surprise.

"She has all the required and desired elements. It's the kind of thing you could write a song about," Castle shook his head as though a song was understatement.

"Or in your case…four books," Javi commented, looking at Ryan and laughing.

"_Her_ perfection can sometimes only be described as flawlessness," Castle said quietly. "It's like watching a good movie and not knowing how it ends. Is it happy? Is it sad? To me, it's just a constant surprise, I feel like I'm always in suspense,"

"_Some people call it puppy love_," Ryan sang under his breath. Espo sniggered in reply.

"You can never figure out what you're going to get next. It's the thrill of not knowing that just makes everything about being with her completely-"

"Perfect," Ryan said with an intense gaze set on Castle. He looked as though he finally understood what Castle had been rambling about.

"Dude," Espo said, frowning at Ryan.

"True, at times she can be extremely frustrating but you take that in with the good and then there's that steadiness that's too hard to explain," Castle brought one hand up to his temple, now struggling to find words. "After experiencing that, I can't imagine life without her,"

"Oh I'll bet you've _experienced_ that," Espo said, looking Beckett up and down as she stood up from her desk to go and get more coffee.

"Well, your books would definitely suck," Ryan commented.

"No one can compare to that kind of perfection. I mean, do you know how hard it is to face that every single day and know that no one could ever match up?"

Ryan cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"I've never met anyone quite like her. She can bring out the good in everyone," he said with a smile. "Even her profession. Bringing justice to those who deserve it and need it,"

"Hey wouldn't that make _us_ perfect too?" Espo turned and looked at Ryan, who merely shrugged. "We have the same job,"

"And all these qualities are just totally consistent. They don't differ as the days go by. She stays true to what she wants. I mean sure, some things cloud her judgement and she does wrong things too but nothing she has ever done has been to hurt someone else,"

"Because self-harm is so much better?" Ryan cocked an eyebrow and spoke loud enough for Castle to hear.

"What I mean is that, she puts others before herself,"

"Oh ok," Espo said sarcastically.

"Just look at the way she carries herself. It's so effortless and…and-"

"Hmm what perfect?" Espo said, looking away in boredom.

"I was going to say sexy, but okay," Castle replied dreamily. Espo jumped and Ryan blinked rapidly.

"They are _so_ out Bro," Esposito laughed and slapped Castle on the back. He grabbed his phone and stopped the recording, thoroughly pleased with his efforts. "This is going viral! I gotta show Lanie first," he stood up to leave the Precinct.

"Did he just admit that out loud?" Ryan asked, still dumbfounded. As he walked past, Espo gave Ryan one hard slap on the back of his head.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Like I said, this is corny. I suck at stuff that is Fluffy and I need help. Please help me! Xx


End file.
